Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Fallen Cradle/Snowstorm
The snowstorm has abide since my last visit. I don't want to waste any time, so I urged Evon to re-enter the 2nd Stratum as the Recovery Vial finished running its course. Evon seems abit reluctant, but I wanted to take down White bird while its recovering before it moves away. We retraced my previous footsteps, and Evon decided upon a vantage point for cover fire. It has a slightly higher elevation, with a noticeable wrecked tower jutting out of the field. Snowfall's intensity increases as the sensation coming from above the sky creeps up on me again. White bird is has decided to move. My distance between White bird is smaller than the last time. Even as the snowstorm is starting again, I can still make a decent outline from it. But in a flash, all that remains of White bird is its blue eye gleam and a large bulk of Aether particles intensifying into light -again. Of course. The distance hasn't really changed much. I'm still the prime target. So it'll still open with the same attack. "Stay in vantage point! I'll pull White bird towards you." I yelled towards Evon, but I'm not waiting for his response. Activating synced-Aether can be done in a flash, but there's not telling whether can I jet through and intercept White bird's charge in time. There's a possibility that White bird's disrupted system will lag its charge time, but will Evon trust me? All I can do now is get in-range of White bird and force it to engage at that distance. Strong attacks will cause it to retreat and start another ranged salvo, so it'll have to be just enough to knock out its charge. 8 seconds have passed. White bird is still charging up — I'm not going to waste the opening. My entire body is surging with synced-Aether, so even a punch plus the acceleration will be enough to intercept White bird. Right in the chest. White bird reeled back a pace, but hasn't lost its balance. Its readying a close-ranged attack. Is it going to strike with its right arm? It's left? A straightforward left claw strike. Is it trying to gouge a human target? It's easily evaded, but even with synced-Aether circulation, I can feel the pressure from the force. Just as I shifted my position backwards trying to pull it back to Evon's position, White bird has already switched for a posture suited for close range combat. Its movements wasn't clunky like a machine, but organic, even graceful. A right claw strike in an arc. Just as I thought, its right arm isn't moving properly. I shifted my position backwards again, this time with increased speed. White bird bit the bait, and activated its boosters for a faster claw strike from its left arm. The change in speed is huge. I can't dodge it, but I can still clash with its claw strike. 5 claw strikes, 5 clashes, 5 distances closed. Nothing I can't manage, but it's pretty eerie to see White bird's movement being so articulate. I've already reached the tower from the vantage point, will it work? As I clashed another claw strike, I noticed a faint purplish spark near me. ---- ---- Phew, the plan veered off a little, but at least it's right back on track now. White bird has decreased its acceleration within Evon's thunderstorm; it can't power through it without taking damage. I quickly ramped up my aggression, quickly darting close to White bird and attacking as much as possible. I can't let my guard down. Evon is also part of White bird's identified target, so there's always a possibility of it switching target priority. If Evon can't provide cover fire, it'll end up with the same outcome again. White bird may have slowed down its speed, but its deft defense shined through; no many how many punches, kicks and slashes I throw at it, White bird's articulate movement allows it to adjust its body to parry them. I need to lure it for a large attack, but if I slow down, it may jet towards Evon. Do I take the chances? .... I don't have long until my synced Aether short out. It's now or never. I slowed down my attacks, using last parried kick to feint a recoil. White bird did not take up the bait this time, instead boosting towards Evon's direction. Well, if it's going for Evon, then I'll catch up to it for a back-stab- White bird acceleration went to an abrupt halt as it fires a clusters of lasers that spread out, then converges on Evon's direction. Shit. I forgot to take in account that it could have more than one range attacks as well. Before I can react, White bird quickly reverse its direction again, leaving its lasers fire-and-forget then charging towards me again. White bird threw a straight lunging claw strike with its left arm at me accompanied with the acceleration of its boosters, intending to finish me in this attack. Against such speed and power, I can't even spare my attention towards Evon — all that I heard was explosion from his position, and the fade of the thunderstorms. However powerful, this claw strike also revealed White bird's opening. Performing such a huge charging attack means White bird won't be able to switch directions on the fly; even if it can move organically. At this distance, I have enough room to dodge the attack; I pivoted my position towards its defunct right-arm and delivered a powerful blade strike. The right arm that was once shot off by me is now just a mere shell - as my sword hit the arm, it shatters into a pack of snow. This will at least slow it down a little- As I recover from the momentum, White bird seized the opportunity and grasped me with its functioning left arm. Fighting White bird at close range has conditioned me to feel as if I am fighting something organic. White bird is still a machine. It doesn't care about losing of an arm if it meant a decisive blow. It can't feel pain. It won't flinch from it. I increased my output of synced Ather, but to no avail. The output is seemingly filtered out by White bird. It's not trying to crush me- it's trying to merge with me. The synced Aether is the only resistance between me and the machine -and my active time is running out. I take it back, it's not the same outcome. It's worse. As I feel my strength sapping away, I feel a faint heat from White bird's grasp. Heat? A swath of fire has hit White bird's claw. It came from Evon's direction. The blast loosened White bird's grip, and I quickly escaped from it. The fire shot cut through a small path amidst the snowstorm -Evon is alive, a shell of magic has protected him from the laser strikes. Nicely executed, Evon! The sudden turn of events also briefly stops White bird's movement. It's determining which target to prioritize. Evon starts casting the thunderstorm again, but White bird's stunned state has given Evon a better gauge of the space, creating a much tighter formation. The closing in of thunderstorm also caged me in with White bird, but unlike White bird, I can get out of it. All I need is to land on a solid surface to regain my momentum - White bird's steel body works just fine. Even while stunned, White bird hasn't lost its flight capabilities, suspending itself above the air. I darted from its arm towards its chest, then intensified the sync-Aether to warp myself out of the thunderstorm, repositioning myself as high as possible. As I warp, I gathered as much synced Aether towards my left hand, as wing-construct expands from the overflow of the charge, then fully accelerates to White bird for a devastating blow. Although my time limit is scarce, this attack can be done in a flash -from an outsider's point, I've been teleporting out then a reappearing for a downwards strike. After all, this attack is designed to finish fights as fast as possible. This blow isn't as strong as a fully charged sync-Aether surge, but at this range, even White bird will be knocked down the ground if it catches it off guard. The sensation of solid steel cracking open greeted my hand, followed by the impact of hitting the snowy floor of the 2nd stratum passing from it. A clean, direct hit on White bird's chest, blowing it wide open. I picked myself up, and jumped down White bird's crashed body. I've run out of synced-Aether's active time as well. I can't waste my last remaining Recovery Vial. Evon is nowhere to found. I've landed further away of the vantage point than I expected. Even so, I can't stop yet. I have to deliver the finishing blow. The snowstorm has stopped as well, returning the sky to a calm, serene ambiance. Beneath the clear blue sky, what lies before me is the fallen body of White bird. Its right arm severed, its left hand scorched. Between its limbs, is its chest that is obliterated. White bird's body is breaking down in white particles, first its legs, then its arms, all converging towards the chest where I stood. Amidst the dissipating chest of the machine, a woman appeared before my eyes.